


Exceptions

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom Claude von Riegan, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Subspace, alternative title: claude learns about the "snap my choker" meme, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: As their usual selves, he would never flaunt his position or power and she would never agree to let someone else control her, but between themselves, they made exceptions-- exceptions that let them pour out all their fears and neuroses and frustrations somewhere safe.A.K.A. LysiClaude Dom/sub roleplay with deepthroating
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 16





	Exceptions

"Good girl, good girl."

She was a person of extremes.

Go big or go home, maximize her strengths and mininize the weaknesses, cool and collected in her studies or the battlefield but hotheaded and flustered when people got on her nerves, domineering and demanding or...

"Ah, Khalid..."

"It's "Your Majesty," princess."

"Y-Your Majesty..."

...submissive and eager to please. 

For him, at least.

As their usual selves, he would never flaunt his position or power and she would never agree to let someone else control her, but between themselves, they made exceptions-- exceptions that let them pour out all their fears and neuroses and frustrations somewhere safe.

She kneeled in front of him, naked except for a thin red and gold satin choker on her neck.

Those colors once symbolized the brutal subjugation of her territory and family by the Empire-- but now, they matched his own uniform's raised collar, showing that she belonged to him, and only him.

That he wouldn't ever have to worry about her slipping away ever again. 

"There's a little experiment I want to do," he whispered, taking out a small vial and syringe. "You'll go along with it, won't you?"

"I will, Your Majesty," she replied, eyes and voice hazy. "You can do...whatever you want with me..."

Those words set off fireworks in his brain, but he steadied his hand as he poured the liquid into the syringe, then leaned down to place it against her neck. 

"It'll sting, but only for a moment," he said. "Be a good girl and stay still."

Her eyes squeezed shut as the needle went in, but otherwise she did as instructed, then gave a small sigh when it finally exited after injecting all of the mysterious drug into her bloodstream. 

He stroked her face with a gloved hand and continued murmuring "Good girl, good girl," over and over again while waiting for the effects to hit.

Several moments later, she shivered, moaned, and leaned into his hand, and that was all the signal he needed to scoop her into his arms and carry her to their bed. 

He never got sick of doing that.

This time, however, he positioned her so that her head hung off the side of the bed instead of buried amongst the soft pillows. Both her eyes and mouth were half-open, as if she knew exactly what he wanted to do next. (She did, because they planned this whole thing out, but that was beside the point.)

He took his gloves off and carefully laid them beside her before hooking one finger into her cheek, then pressing her tongue as a signal for her to open her mouth wider.

"Do this well, and I'll give you a reward, okay?" he said, using his other hand to free his erection before inserting the head into her soft mouth. 

Her breathing became slower and steadier. He let her prepare for a little bit, once again stroking her face to help her relax, before slowly pushing in.

Some drool ran out of the side of her mouth as she struggled to accommodate the girth, but thanks to the drug suppressing her gag reflex (on top of being an aphrodisiac), sliding his cock past her tonsils wasn't a problem like it usually was. 

He paused and looked down to admire the view-- of how her throat, just as pale and slim as the rest of her body, looked absolutely delectable with the choker, and especially the pendant, engraved with the Almyran royal emblem.

The fabric strained against her skin when he continued and made her neck bulge, and right as he lightly touched the center of her throat to feel it, the choker snapped and fell away to the floor.

He paid it no mind and pushed in all the way, hissing at the tight fit, before sliding back out.

"Good job. Now, let's see if you can keep it up."

Her breathing was slightly faster now, but he held the sides of her face and thrusted, picking up the pace and seeing the bulge from his cock swell and disappear with each stroke into her hot throat.

"You're doing, ngh, so well," he grunted, feeling his climax approach. 

He thrusted one final time, just fast enough to make her choke and struggle a little bit despite the drug's assistance, then reached down to pinch both of her erect and oversensitive nipples. 

"Mmmh...!"

Her thighs shook with orgasm right as he spurted a load into her throat.

When he pulled out then held her to sit up by her shoulders, she was coughing and panting with a red face and a delirious expression. 

"Was that...to your liking, Your Majesty?" 

"Very much," he replied, sitting down on the bed and pulling her onto his lap. "In fact, I liked it so much that I think I might soon make you a queen instead of a princess."

She gave a content smile as he stroked her hair, then a squeak when he raised a thigh between her legs to apply pressure while thumbing her nipples. 

"It's a position that comes with many responsibilities," he continued, "but don't worry too much about it--"

"Ah-- !!"

"--since you'll always get to be my personal toy in private."

Her body fell forward as she came again, and he caught her in a kiss to feel her shudder and moan into his mouth. 

"You don't have to worry about a thing when you're with me," he whispered, meaning it even outside of the role-play.

"Yes, I," she replied, breathless and staring at him like he was the only thing that existed, "I love you, so much..."

He knew she meant that, too.

\---

"Great, now we can't use this again, since you broke the clasp," she huffed, holding up the satin choker. 

"They're pretty cheap, I can always order another one off of Annazone," he replied, shrugging. "Besides, it was hot when it snapped, wasn't it?"

She sighed and snuggled closer. 

"Morfisian internet was a mistake."

"A mistake that we didn't find it sooner, yeah."

"I can't believe you actually incorporated that "snap my choker" meme into serious erotic role-play!"

He laughed and took the choker to observe the royal emblem, then her. 

"...It doesn't mean much anymore, but I wouldn't mind if you started wearing the pendant as part of your daily look," he stated, placing it between her collarbones.

"Maybe I will," she replied, fiddling with the pendant, before turning to look at him. "And it'll still mean the world to me."

"Hm? Why?"

She kissed him and smiled. 

"Because it's from you."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> I'm going to write another wholesome(?) roleplaying D/s piece where it's Lysithea domming, then I'll probably go back to more angsty porn.


End file.
